Маленький Помощник Санты
"Значит, любовь с первого взгляда возможна!" - Лиза, впервые увидев Помощника. Один из питомцев в доме Симпсонов. Пёс гончей породы. Впервые появился в серии Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire (1). В следующих эпизодах как-либо обыгрывались его взаимоотношения с Лизой. В Bart’s Dog Gets an F (2) Лиза выступает в защиту Помощника, а также она изображает на новом семейном покрывале сцену уничтожения псом старого покрывала. Купила вместе с Мардж новую будку для Помощника в серии Bart the Lover (3) на деньги, сэкономленные Гомером. Сердится на Помощника за то, что из-за него ей не купили книгу про Коперника в Dog of Death (3). Хотя и рада, что того спасли от смерти. А также радуется, когда он возвращается домой. В серии Bart Gets an Elephant (5) Помощник и Снежинка пытались привлечь внимание семьи, когда в дом взяли слона. В Fear Of Flying (6) Мардж пыталась устроить их со Снежинкой II "свадьбу". В Two Dozen And One Greyhounds (6) они с Бартом пытались спасти щенков Помощника и его подружки от мистера Бернса. В серии The Springfield Files (8) Лиза узнает, что у Помощника день рождения, и начинает его ласкать. При этом она, как и вся семья, нисколько не обращает внимания на Гомера, у которого также день рождения. В серии Treehouse of Horror VIII (9) Барт "скрестил" Помощника и Снежинку в телепортационной кабине, получив два разных клона. Один клон был с двумя головами и имел коричневый окрас. Второго, с двумя задницами и с черным окрасом, Барт решил "отдать Лизе". В серии When You Dish Upon a Star (10) говорит, что вымыла его. Хотя сам этот момент и не был показан. В серии I'm with Cupid (10) просит Гомера не заставлять Помощника таскать воскресную газету, потому что это запретил ветеринар. В серии Don't Fear the Roofer (16) Помощника оставили на некоторое время в доме престарелых. За это время он успел превратиться в старую дряхлую собаку. Когда Лиза пришла за ним, то тоже начала превращаться в старушку. В серии Pranksta Rap (16) она предположила, что Помощник проглотил пульт от телевизора. В серии Bonfire of the Manatees (17) выясняется, что братом Помощника является пес кузена Гомера. В серии The Girl Who Slept Too Little (17) отправляется вместе с Маленьким Помощником ночью на кладбище. Затем она отпускает Помощника, и тот немедленно убегает домой, оставив ее одну на кладбище. В We're on the Road to D'ohwhere (17) Лиза несколько недель не гладила Маленького помощника, потому как думала, что это он оторвал головы ее куклам Малибу Стэйси (на самом деле это был Барт). Она пытается извиниться перед псом, но тот оказывается на нее обижен. В Stop Or My Dog Will Shoot (18) она подбадривает Помощника, кроме того, она выступает против его службы в полиции и убеждена, что он должен закончить карьеру полицейского. В Judge Me Tender (22) Лиза приободряет его, когда он грустит, после чего играет с ним. В серии Holidays of Future Passed (23) они со Снежинкой II эволюционировали да разумных существ и фотографируют семейство Симпсонов. В серии Days of Future Future (25) он стал говорящим гибридом себя и Снежинки II. В серии Super Franchise Me (26) она не дала Гомеру перекормить Помощника, сказав, что у собак отсутствует чувство насыщения. В серии Peeping Mom (26) моет Помощника. Она предлагала ему послушать ее джаз, но пес выбрал купание. Интересное Когда в серии Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire (1) Лиза спросила, как зовут собаку, Гомер поначалу ответил "Номер восемь". 2016-06-12_21-38-16.png|Первое знакомство детей с Помощником в "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire" (1) 2016-09-22 23-35-56.png|"Bart the Lover" (3) 2016-10-17_23-37-17.png|"Bart Gets an Elephant" (5) 2016-11-19_13-14-37.png|"Two Dozen And One Greyhounds" (6) 2017-02-08_23-26-00.png|"The Springfield Files" (8) 2017-03-05_11-04-04.png|"Treehouse of Horror VIII" (9) 2016-07-15_14-04-23.png|"Don't Fear the Roofer" (16) 2017-05-05_23-38-57.png|"Bonfire of the Manatees" (17) bscap0058.jpg|"The Girl Who Slept Too Little" (17) 2017-05-07_11-22-36.png|"We're on the Road to D'ohwhere" (17) 2016-07-23_16-33-11.png|Говорящий гибрид Помощника и Снежинки II, "Days of Future Future" (25) Category:Питомцы